Modern stereoscopic 3D cinema typically utilizes a single digital projector synchronized with a polarization switch as a means of delivering two views. Passive polarizing eyewear decodes the sequential images, delivering the appropriate perspective to each eye. At the system level, one eye receives the appropriate perspective image while the other (ideally) receives little to substantially no information. In the likely event that a percentage of the improper image leaks when the shutter is in the closed-state, the quality of the 3D experience is degraded. The level of this ghost image depends upon many contributors, which can include the projector, the polarization switch, the screen, the eyewear, and the geometry associated with a ray through the system.